Killed by me
by Helen Deadly
Summary: A evasão de Azkban acontece, finalmente. Após três anos, Bellatrix Lestrange é solta da prisão mais negra dos feiticeiros – mas o seu futuro próximo é o seu fim. Fanfic redigida para o I Chall de Bella/Voldie do Fórum Grimmauld Place.


**Titulo:** Killed by Me

**Ship: **Voldemort/Bellatrix Lestrange

**Genero: **Drama

**Classificação: **NC17

**Disclaimer: **As personagens, sítios e ideia base citados pertencem exclusivamente à escritora J.K. Rowling e à W.B. Entertainer. Esta fanfic foi redigida para fins lúdicos e não monetários.

**N.A:** escrita para o I Challenge Bellatrix/Voldemort do Fórum Grimmauld Place.

**Killed by Me**

O cadeirão gira sobre o soalho de madeira gasto. A sala é escura, tendo apenas como fonte de iluminação a lareira, da qual saltam fagulhas brilhantes e irritantes. Estas apagam-se sobre o tapete roçado, tão facilmente como o acto de _matar_ uma criança. Então, o cadeirão gira novamente. A primeira coisa que vejo é o seu rosto emoldurado pelos cabelos sujos e negros, tão espessos e cínicos como o seu olhar fundo e pleno de fascinação. Bellatrix olha-me fixamente, completamente submissa ao batucar dos meus dedos no braço do cadeirão frio, enquanto observo o sangue que lhe escorre da ferida profunda na sua face pálida. Ela faz uma imensa mesura e eu não posso deixar de achar divertido a adoração que ela me tem, mesmo depois de tantos anos cativa por mim.

Finalmente, Bellatrix Lestrange fugiu de Azkban. E a primeira pessoa que ela procurou fui eu, voltando para a submissão das minhas ordens e para o conforto de uma Devoradora da Morte.

Fito-a.

- Derramas sangue, Bellatrix. Porquê?

Ela baixa o olhar, entendendo a minha má predisposição e temendo a minha fúria. Ou a minha desilusão.

(B)

_**"Eu queimaria por ti  
Sentiria dor por ti  
Apunhalaria uma faca e sangraria o meu coração dorido  
E o separaria em duas partes"**_

- Todo o sangue que derrama no meu corpo, derrama por vós, meu Senhor.

Obediente, sabe o que dizer, sabe o que eu gosto de ouvir e o que eu considero num Devorador. Sim, ela sabe-o melhor que ninguém – ela que esteve presa, mortificada, durante três anos em Azkban. Ela e o marido, Rodolphus Lestrange – e apesar de ser fiel, o pobre diabo morreu nesta mesma noite, durante a fuga.

Lembro-me perfeitamente do dia em que foi apanhada. O esforço que fez para não ser capturada ao mesmo tempo que me protegia fielmente. Naquela luta bastarda contra os Aurors e Sirius Black, Bellatrix colocou-se na minha retaguarda e lançou feitiços em todas as direcções, feitiços poderosíssimos, alimentandos pelo medo de que algo me pudesse acontecer. Patético, mas enfim, um gesto que nenhum outro Devorador teria: colocar a sua vida depois da minha.

Absurdamente, tenho pena de Bellatrix. Afinal, é apenas uma pobre mulher, desvairada que com a ganância e génio que tem, poderia ir longe numa vida de feiticeiro idiota.

Não me interpretem mal. Não julguem que sou louco ou estúpido ao ponto de ter pena de um servente meu, até porque as regalias que dei a Bellatrix foram equivalentes aos seus esforços. Não digo que tivessem sido regalias materiais, até porque que ela não aceitaria, mas segredos que eu nunca havia partilhado com ninguém sem ser Severus Snape foram-lhe revelados pessoalmente. Mostrei-lhe que realmente confio (porque confio) e que me importo com ela.

Como não importar, se ela coloca _sempre _a minha preciosa existência á frente da própria, sem medos ou interrogações? Bellatrix é demasiado preciosa para ser ignorada da forma como os outros Devoradores são.

- Como fizeste esse golpe, Bellatrix? Quem ousou ferir-te?

O sangue escorre-lhe do rosto, manchando-lhe as faces pálidas. O silêncio manteve-se, ouvindo-se apenas o estalar das fagulhas na lareira. O líquido viscoso e vermelho continua a escorrer do buraco fundo na cara dela até se aglutinar no maxilar firme de Bella. Pequenas gotas lacrimejantes vermelhas caem sobre o decote do vestido de rendas negro.

- Foi Rodolphus, meu Senhor.

- E porque é que ainda não te trataram?

Ela desvia os seus olhos dos meus. As suas duas enormes orbes escuras estão severas como as expressões duras do seu rosto. No entanto, eu não encontro arrependimento naquela maré de emoções que os seus olhos transparecem. Só consigo enxergar ódio e raiva.

A sua voz, rouca e baixa, fez-se ainda mais sussurrante.

_Sinto os seus olhos postos em mim, ainda mais severos e prestes a elevar-me aos infernos mais calorosos, pressionando-me, mesmo que pacientemente, a contar o que se passou. _

- É uma maldição, Senhor. Não se consegue fazer nada em relação a isto.

_A sua expressão não muda, os seus olhos são frios e analisam-me com minúcia. A sua pele resplandece com a iluminação fraca da lareira acesa, atrás de mim. Se não soubesse quem é, diria que é um anjo, pronto a levar-me á salvação. _

_Mas, mesmo sabendo quem é, não o poderei considerar um anjo? Nunca ninguém fez feitos tão grandes e preciosos como os que ele fez. Ninguém ousou transcender a linha da morte e conquistar montes como Lord Voldemort. Afinal, ele não será mais que um anjo? Ele não será o próprio Deus, descido dos céus e ressuscitado, conforme as escrituras Bíblicas? _

- O teu marido lançou-te uma maldição? _– a sua voz altera-se ligeiramente. Demonstra-se constrangido, quase em choque. Será que o meu Senhor realmente tem olhos para mim?_

_ Depois, apercebo-me da sua pergunta e da frontalidade com que a faz. Sinto o meu corpo a estremecer com um frio que não existe no escritório de Lucius. _

_ Recordo o apelo desesperado que ouvi e que, impiedosamente, deixei para trás, e apesar de tudo, sem me arrepender. _

_Flashback_

O frio percorria-lhe o corpo pálido, vestido apenas pelo vulgar vestido feito de camadas góticas de tule negro. A mulher, louca e insana, passava os dias a praguejar para quem quisesse ouvi-la. Normalmente, sentava-se no chão e recusava a cama feita de farrapos imundos e falava alto, ria e prometia a vinda do Senhor das Trevas até ali, o sítio mais negro de todo o mundo da feitiçaria. Poucos que ali entravam realmente saiam com vida e, os que saiam, tomavam-se pela demência de estado e nunca duravam muito tempo.

Mas ela não. Ria, gritava e gemia como no primeiro dia. Vida era o que não lhe faltava. Passava os dias inteiros a falar mal para os outros prisioneiros e a provocá-los, praguejava contra os Dementors e contra tudo o que a natureza simplória e malvada dela repugna e gritava em plenos pulmões que _lhe_ era fiel.

Dizia que eles viriam buscá-la – eles, aqueles impiedosos seres que se intitulam de Devoradores da Morte, que se escondem atrás de vestes longas, negras e compridas e matam com a maior firmeza e serenidade do mundo.

Mas houve uma mudança em Bellatrix Lestrange.

A mulher, bonita no entanto, começou a ficar a olhar a noite fria atrás da janela encantada da sua pequena jaula. Sorria para as estrelas e murmurava para elas, como contando-lhes segredos. De um dia para o outro, Bellatrix não se sentava no chão sujo mas sim na cama feita de farrapos estripados, cantarolando melodias bonitas e perigosas, ao mesmo tempo que ignorava o marido, louco.

De olhos vermelhos e inchados, Rodolphus Lestrange era um homem alto e moreno, de face deformada. Era bonito, mas demorava-se um pouco de tempo a percebê-lo. Encontrava-se na cela em frente á de sua mulher. Toda a gente sabia que nenhum dos dois se amava, claro. Era óbvio na expressão de ambos, principalmente na dela, que sempre colocou o Senhor das Trevas em primeiro lugar – até um cego, surdo e mudo muggle conseguiria perceber o fascínio, a paixão e a dedicação que ela _lhe_ tem.

Aquele casamento não passava de uma convivência social, de uma ilusão para o mundo e de satisfação de necessidades físicas.

Então, nessa noite, _aconteceu_. Tão depressa que os próprios olhos de Bellatrix se entregavam confusos ao precipício que se aproximava. Louca, berrou uma gargalhada glacial que soava a felicidade mórbida, enquanto os vultos negros caiam em pique do céu, montados nas vassouras velozes e rompendo a cúpula de feitiços em volta de Azkban. Os Dementors pareciam confusos e amedrontados – e uma suave melodia ressoava no ar e enchia os seus sentidos de calafrios. A escuridão imperava sobre aquele lugar medonho.

- Aqui, Lucius, aqui! – Bellatrix agitava-se no meu do entulho da sua cela, enquanto o Devorador tinha a cara destapada e caminhava com o apoio da sua bengala em direcção á cela da cunhada. – Onde é que ele está? Como é que ele está?

- Aqui não, Bellatrix. Sê paciente. – a voz de Lucius era fria e intimidante.

- Não me peças para ser paciente! Estive aqui durante três miseráveis…

Porém, Bellatrix foi interrompida por um grunhido atrás de si. O seu marido rastejou até junto das grades e os seus olhos, mórbidos, pareciam prestes a saltar das órbitas.

- Tira-me daqui, Bella. Leva-me contigo! Leva-me…

Bellatrix fitava-o, parecendo indecisa. Então, Lucius provocou-a.

- Então,_ Bella_? Leva-lo ou deixa-lo a apodrecer aqui?

Os olhos negros de Bellatrix encontraram novamente os de Rodolphus. Momentos delicados voltaram á tona e a sua mente foi assaltada por memórias constrangedoras.

_Afinal, ele não me é nada. _

- Deixa-lo aqui. – a mulher murmurou, decidida. – Leva-me até _ele_, Lucius!

Mas não resiste ao apelo que o seu marido lhe faz e volta a olhá-lo quando ele declama o seu nome sofregamente.

Os lábios de Rodolphus movem-se lenta mas precisamente. As palavras são claras mas ditas em surdina. E então, a maldição queima Bellatrix como fogo. As suas veias escaldam e a sua cabeça explode, o coração abranda e um feixe luz cega-a. A pequena fenda na sua face abre-se e deixa que a maldição escorra num brilhante azul-escuro, seguidamente de sangue fervilhante mas doente.

- Avada Kedavra! – Rodolphus contorce-se no ar e embate na parede rija, envolvido no potente feitiço de Narcissa Malfoy, de rosto singelo tapado pelo capuz longo e a máscara temível. - Trá-la, Lucius! Traz minha irmã.

Os seis vultos desapareceram na cortante noite de Outono, evadidos da prisão mais negra do mundo mágico, prometendo o princípio do fim.

Fim de Flashback

- O teu marido lançou-te uma maldição?

_A sua voz é ostentosa mas elevada. O meu senhor pretende uma resposta imediata e estou a deixá-lo impaciente. _

- Sim, meu Senhor._ – e depressa me justifico – _Perdoai-me estar a deixar-vos impaciente, meu Senhor. Não é por desrespeito, meu amo_. _

_Inclino-me suavemente, demonstrando o meu apreço. _

_A minha cabeça gira zonza, sinto-me indisposta. Mas a sua presença forte e contagiante excita-me. Os meus olhos têm lágrimas e sinto-me á beira do desfalecimento, enquanto ergo-me novamente e sinto os seus olhos postos em mim, queimando-me. Ao mesmo tempo que me sinto adormecida, o meu coração bate fortemente, deixando-me a boca seca. Ele ali está, a olhar para mim, tão inalcançável como o bem maior e tão desejável que me sinto inebriada. Só eu sei o que lhe quero fazer – dar-lhe o prazer que matar não dá, tê-lo nos meus braços como nunca outra mulher o teve. Quero ser dele._

- Vai descansar, Bellatrix. _– ele ordena-me, suavemente. Novamente faço-lhe uma mesura e saio, a custo, ainda como o meu pensamento cheio de fantasias e divagações. _

_Quando saio do escritório e penetro no corredor, o seu doce aroma já se evaporou das minhas narinas e a minha mente continua zonza e desejante por ele. _

Sinto-me insultado, quase desafiado. Não percebo ao certo o porquê de esta situação me importunar tanto, mas julgo que o sentimento de gratidão para com Bellatrix é acima do que a que eu tenho para com os outros Devoradores. E não julguem que tenho coração mole - mas Lord Voldemort não é ingrato. O rosto pálido de Bellatrix parece desgastado e, nesta noite de evasão de Azkban, que deveria ser de festa e celebração pelo feito, estou-me a sentir incomodado com a sua situação.

Os passos arrastados de Bellatrix deixam-se de se ouvir. Oiço o trinco da porta a fechar e o vestido pesado a cair no chão. A cama chia ligeiramente no quarto ao lado e a minha mente engendra rapidamente um plano.

Agarro a varinha e coloco-a dentro do manto.

_ A minha cabeça dói, parece que está prestes a explodir – uma bomba intermitente dentro da minha cabeça. Mas é irónico que, de tantos inimigos que coleccionei com tanto gosto ao longo da vida, tenha sido o meu marido a acabar comigo. Sei que não sobreviverei durante muito mais tempo e sei que é um desperdício estar a descansar enquanto ainda há tanto para fazer, mas não aguento a minha mente nem as minhas pernas – não aguento o vestido quente sobre o meu corpo incandescente. Dói sentir a manta rugosa debaixo do meu corpo nu e inspirar o ar poeirento. _

_ Fecho os olhos e tento vislumbrar o seu rosto, apesar de não ser tão perfeito e nítido como se estivesse á minha frente, é lindo e brilhante, com os cheiros que lhe associo a vazarem-se na minha mente. A minha imaginação perde-se – tudo o que desejo e sempre desejei foi o corpo dele junto ao meu, poder adorá-lo verdadeiramente e demonstrar-lhe como sou grata por me ter aceitado no seu círculo – como poderei alguma fez ser feliz se o meu verdadeiro sonho e anseio não foram realizados?_

_ Agora, estou acabada – não tenho mais forças para lutar por aquilo que desejo desde a minha adolescência irreversível. _

_ As minhas expectativas morrem agora e o meu ego fica magoado. Pretendo morrer rapidamente. _

_ Então, longinquamente, num sonho perdido e frustrado, o meu Senhor penetra na escuridão do quarto. _

Bellatrix parece perdida, enterrada numa realidade alternativa e extremamente doente. O seu coração parece forte a bater mas o seu rosto desfalece na luz fraca do quarto. Questiono a minha insanidade ao entrar ali, a dar-me a fazer o que pretendo.

Nunca me arrependi de nada que tenha feito.

_Lord Voldemort avança na escuridão. O corpo cintilante escondido pelas vestes negras toma posição ao meu lado na cama e esqueço a minha nudez completa – os meus olhos estão cravados nos seus, aquelas pérolas geladas, enquanto o meu corpo estremece vibrantemente. O seu rosto aproxima-se do meu – as linhas frágeis que desenham os seus lábios aproximam-se dos meus e sinto o hálito morno do meu senhor. _

_ Os nossos lábios fundem-se num misto de loucura e incerteza pois temo fazer algo de errado – então, deixo de dominar o meu corpo. Ele entrelaça os longos dedos nos meus cabelos e a sua língua explora todos os recantos da minha boca avidamente._

_ O meu coração ameaça explodir - toda a felicidade, todos os sonhos, todas as frustrações e todos os sacrifícios reúnem-se no meu peito e agitam-no freneticamente enquanto o calor do seu corpo consome o meu._

_ A sua mão aperta-me o corpo de maneira ridícula, belisca-me e arranha-me enquanto os seus lábios esmagam os meus. Rasga-me os lábios com os dentes afiados, tanto que sinto o sabor metálico do sangue na minha boca. _

_ Então, sinto-me a ser invadida por carícias quentes e extenuantes, vagarosas e viciantes para quem tem tão pouco tempo como eu. O meu corpo, embutido e dorido, pede por mais contacto enquanto as gotas de suor afloram na minha pele e a minha respiração arfante soube a um nível estonteante._

_ Então, sinto um calafrio que me arrefece de imediato o corpo – a varinha do meu amo está apontada ao meu peito enquanto ele sussurra junto á minha orelha:_

_ - Avada Kedavra._

**N.A:** Fazes review? Também aceito os anónimos – arrisca e quando voltares, pode ser que eu tenha crescido um bocadinho e escrito algo da tua consideração (:


End file.
